


Dry Run

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, First Time, Romance, Sexual Assault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz Milhoan is college student in her junior year when rich handsome quarterback Tom Keen asks her out on a date to an exclusive restaurant. Being inexperienced and all, she turns for help to the only man she trusts since childhood, Raymond Reddington, business partner and long-time friend of her father Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatherpeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/gifts).



> First try at a multi-chapter fic. It's completely AU. Please bear with me!  
> Thank you heatherpeters for all her help in every aspect of writing this. It wouldn't be possible without her.

Liz walked through the open garage door of ‘Samray’s’ auto repair shop and was instantly hit with the spicy scents of metal, oil, gasoline and rubber. The area around her was an oasis of tidy organized tools and utilities. Spark-plugs, starters, batteries and exhaust pipes littered the shelves, tires piling in every corner. Stepping farther into the garage, she surveyed the blue Ford, suspended eight feet in the air. A burly fellow in a grease stained overall and baseball cap worked beneath it, changing the oil and checking for abnormalities.

“Hey dad! I’m home.”

The man turned around to look at her, beaming with joy.

“Butterball!”

He grabbed a rag and slid a wrench through it before placing the tool in its spot in the big red toolbox, then cleaned his hands and approached her. They hugged and both smiled  
.  
“How are you, dad?”

“I’m well, and yourself? This week went by so fast.”

Liz went to college in Omaha, successfully studying mechanical engineering in her junior year. On weekends she always returned to Lincoln, her hometown, where her dad Sam Milhoan ran an auto repair shop with his best friend, Raymond Reddington.

“I’m fine, a little tired maybe. The traffic was awful again.”

She looked around.

“Where’s Ray?”

“Back in the office, ordering spare parts. Why don’t you run and say hi?”

Quiet like a cat Liz snuck in the office and found him sitting at the desk, hunched over a laptop, typing numbers into an order sheet. She quickly put her hands over Ray’s eyes.

“Guess who?!” she whispered and giggled softly.

Raymond rested his head on the back of the chair and strobed his fingers along her smooth delicate ones. She felt him grin.

“Grandma?”

Liz squealed and laughed, withdrew her hands from him while he turned around in his chair and got up.

He gathered her in a bear hug, a cocoon of caring, and laughed with her.

“I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”

She couldn’t remember a time when this handsome man with his deep voice wasn’t part of her life. He was friends with her dad Sam since high school and he was like an uncle to her, like a best friend, and she cared deeply for him.

“How are you? Finished that paper in time?”

“Yes, yes. It drove me up the wall, but I received a B+.”

He reluctantly released her, smiling at her, proud and excited.

“That’s so great. You’re so smart, Lizzie.”

“Thank you,” she smiled back at him. “I’m just glad to be home for the weekend. Need to catch up on sleep. Will you stay for dinner, Ray?”

“Of course, if you’re cooking.”

“Spaghetti, meatballs and some fresh salad?”

“I can’t wait.”

“Perfect. See you later then.”

She left the office in a good mood; he always managed to reassure her in the most natural way.

Liz picked up her belongings along with a bag with groceries from her car and headed to the upstairs apartment over the repair shop. Sam owned the building and it consisted of a living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms and two spacious sized bedrooms, one of them her very own realm. After settling in, she gathered the laundry and started the washer.

In the evening, she pulled a package of whole-wheat spaghetti from the pantry, prepared the salad, the meatballs and the sauce and started cooking. She had found apple pie in the freezer; it was in the oven now, for dessert. The scent of apples and cinnamon wafted enticingly from the kitchen across the entire apartment. She had set the table in the living room and was now humming softly, while stirring the sauce completely, lost in thought.

Both men showered after quitting time and changed from overalls into regular clothes. Liz was pulled out of her reverie and couldn’t help to look at Raymond when he passed the kitchen, admiring his denim clad butt and his bare muscular hairy chest. He was so much more fit and trim than her dad and she wondered why he hadn’t found a companion to share his life with.

Sitting around the table, they ate, while sharing the newest gossip from college and town. The three of them drank wine, laughed a lot and really had a good time.

It had always been like that. Raymond spent most of his free time with them as well. Every so often he went fishing with Sam at the nearby creek or they went out for a drink. And when things got too festive, Raymond even owned a bed in the spare room. For as long as Liz could remember he had been around and she considered him part of the family.

“Are there any extra work requests for tomorrow?” Liz asked her dad when they cleared the table and moved over to the sofa.

“Just finishing up the Ford, the customer needs the car back early on Monday morning.”

“Good, because I need to have a look at my own car. I had trouble with the brakes on my way here.”

“You had what?”

Sam’s expression dropped from being cheerful to instantly upset. He got up from the couch and hovered over Liz in alarm.

“You drove here all the way from Omaha with faulty brakes?”

“Well, yes…”

“Are you out of your mind!?”

Sam raised his voice.

“Do you have any idea what could have happened?”

“Dad, it’s just a minor glitch.”

“That could have been enough!”

“I’m perfectly skilled to handle such a situation, dad!”

Sam was beside himself with rage.

“That’s not the point! I can’t believe you were this irresponsible and kept driving. You should know better. You could be dead, Elizabeth!!!!”

Sam left the living room and slammed his bedroom door. Liz looked at Raymond in disbelief. What just happened? 

“You know why, Lizzie …”, Raymond whispered, looking quite shocked himself

Sam and Raymond weren’t tied together just by friendship. They also shared the same loss and pain. Sixteen years ago Sam’s wife, Liz’ mother Katarina drove into town with her best friend Carla, Raymond’s wife, when they were both killed in a horrific car accident. Four year old Liz survived only by a miracle, bearing a scar on her left wrist the only reminder.

Liz had no recollection of the event, her young mind unable to resolve the bereavement at the time, blocking all memories.

“Crash investigations by the police revealed a defective brake line as cause for the accident that killed your mom and Carla. Abrasion had damaged Katarina’s car but she loved it too much to put it out of service. It was scheduled for a checkup the following week. Sam never forgive himself for not checking earlier.”

Tears pooled in Lizzie’s blue eyes, then flowed down her cheeks.

“I never knew this. Dad never told me.”

“It wasn’t his fault. It was an accident.”

Raymond couldn’t stand her tears and pulled her into a gentle but tight hug. She put her head against his chest and clung to him for long moments.

“He’s just worried about you, Lizzie.”

“I know … I’ll fix the brakes first thing in the morning, I promise.”

He nodded.

“Okay, good.”

He held her a while longer, taking comfort in her closeness. Even after all these years the entire subject was still sensitive and unimaginably painful.

“It’s late, I need to go… Will you be alright, Lizzie?”

He regretfully pulled away, his voice thick with emotion.

“Yes, I’ll go talk to him… Thank you, Ray.”

In silence she accompanied him to the door and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night, Ray.”

She didn’t know why she felt like crying all over again when she closed the door behind him.

Liz hesitantly knocked at Sam’s bedroom door and turned the door knob when she heard his low, “Come in.” 

The door quietly opened and revealed Sam sitting on his bed. He was not crying, but there was so much sadness about him, it was something that she was not pleased to see.

“I’m so sorry, dad.”

She sat down beside him, taking and holding his hand. Sam squeezed hers in reassurance and looked at her.

“No. I’m sorry for shouting at you.”

He closed his eyes, obviously fighting tears.

“It’s just that ...”

He took a deep breath and tried again.

“It’s just that I can’t lose you too.”

She flung herself into his arms and both cried a little.

“You won’t, I promise, dad.”

#####

Rich, yellow rays of morning sunlight streamed through the window, illuminated the interior of the car workshop with a soft glow. Liz, dressed in red overalls looked around and memories came flashing back. She recalled scenes from the family home movies: Little Liz running along the shelves, carrying wrenches in her small hands and pockets, being chased by her dad. No bolt was safe from her; she would unscrew literally everything. Ever since she was a teenager Liz loved cars, she loved stripping them down to the basic parts, then putting them back together. She never minded the dirty work and to study mechanical engineering at college was inevitably a logical choice. 

Liz opened the rolling gate of the garage and stepped outside to bring her car in. She took a flashlight from the toolbox, opened the hood and examined the car’s engine block, particularly the wiring associated with the brakes.

“Good morning.”

A large paper cup containing coffee was placed on the car battery and Liz moaned involuntary at the sight.

“Caramel Latte Macchiato, just the way you like it.”

He was a darling, he really was and she couldn’t help hugging him again.

“Good morning, Ray… thank you.”

“I thought maybe you could use some help?”

She released him and smiled.

“I think I’ve found the problem.”

She pointed the flashlight to a certain brake line.

“There’s a bite. A marten bite. Little bastard bit into my brake line!!!”

“A marten? That’s pretty uncommon.”

Liz sipped at her coffee.

“These critters have pretty much populated the campus. They’re cute but have pretty sharp teeth. She laughed.

“Okay, let’s fix this.”

They worked together in comfortable silence, replaced the brake line and filled it with brake fluids, but before Raymond closed the toolbox, he gave her a questioning look. 

“Lizzie, would you let me check the rest of your car as well?”

“Sure, even though it’s not necessary, but after last night I understand why you want to do it.”

Raymond took the flashlight and examined the numerous recesses of the engine, radiator, battery, battery case, engine block, clutch and starter housings, ventilating ducts, air filter, body frame and supports.

“Your car is in really good shape.”

He smiled at her as she finished the rest of her coffee.

“Ray, I’d like to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Liz hesitated, then suddenly blushed and fidgeted with the empty paper cup.

“I’ve met someone…”

Raymond gave her a broad encouraging smile.

“Really? Tell me about it!”

She sighed and her eyes became dreamy.

“His name is Tom Keen. He’s quarterback at school, successful, really good looking and he has such a cute smile.

“His father is a prominent lawyer and runs a very lucrative business. They’re quite rich.”

“How did the two of you met?”

“He studies art. Two weeks ago I went to see his exhibition. He draws and takes pictures. Some of his work is really strange and unconventional which got me interested. He noticed me there and we started a conversation. We got along well and we had lunch together several times since. I think … I think I really like him.”

Ray couldn’t help but grin, which only deepened the blush in her cheeks.

“Oh stop it, Ray!”

“No no no no, it’s fine, Lizzie, really.”

He laughed.

“Sam worried this day would never come.”

“He wants to take me out on a date, next Saturday. He insists we should dine in style, not always in that boring cafeteria at school. So he invited me for dinner at the ‘Four Seasons’. It’s a five star restaurant in Omaha. Very noble, very ritzy.”

“Wow, that’s great, Lizzie!”

“God, no, Ray. I have nothing to wear. My basic standards won’t do it and I certainly can’t go in my overalls. Also, I don’t know how to behave in such an environment. I’ve never been to a five star restaurant before, so I’m not familiar with the etiquette at all.

“I know even less about dating. I’ve never done this before. Tom is so sophisticated and attractive and I fear I can’t keep up with him.”

She glanced at Raymond, desperate, helpless, pleading.

“I need your help, Ray. Please, tell me everything you know. Teach me everything you know. I need to make this work.”

 

tbc

Notes: American pine martens like to destroy brake lines in cars and it seems to be connected to their territorial behavior because they get more destructive during mating season and prefer attacking cars they don't know yet, or better: cars that have the smell of other male martens on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was still waiting for a response, any kind of reaction to her request, but Raymond just smiled at her, then pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. Apparently he googled for a number, then dialed and spoke to her, never taking his eyes off of her.

“How do you feel about we dry run the entire dinner date? Tonight.”

He didn’t wait for her reply.

“Hi, I’d like to make a reservation for dinner, for tonight.

“A table for two.

"8 pm.

“Reddington

“Wonderful, thank you!”

It was his turn to gauge a response from Liz, but she just stared at him, lost for words.

“It’s not the _Four Seasons_ and only a three star restaurant, the _Pine Creek_ , but it’ll do.”

“I have absolute nothing to wear.”

Raymond laughed wholeheartedly and put his hands on her shoulders.

“I’ll pick you up after lunch for a shopping tour in the mall. Oh, and by the way, everything is on me.”

Liz hurled herself against him in thanks. Funny how they seemed to hug so much more lately. 

#####

A few hours later Raymond and Liz sauntered along the multi-story glass-roofed shopping mall which featured designer brand and outlet stores, fashion boutiques, electronic stores, shops for shoes, jewelry, handbags, mobile phones, perfumes and more. Liz could hardly mask her excitement and Raymond smirked at her enthusiasm. He enjoyed spoiling her rotten.

They finally entered a boutique and Liz quickly found several dresses to try on. The nice sales lady assisted her as she searched for Liz’s size.

The first dress was a midnight blue lace creation, with a scalloped hem and dotted with sparkling crystals. It accentuated and outlined her figure and matched her blue eyes perfectly.

Liz took in her reflection before the full length mirror and smoothed her hand over her waist nervously. She had never worn such a delicate fabric before, and didn’t dare look at the price tag.

When she stepped from the fitting room Raymond’s heart skipped a beat. She looked absolutely stunning. His attention traveled up the length of her body, then landed on her face and their eyes met in the mirror.

Never losing the contact he stepped closer behind her and removed the band that held her ponytail in place. His breath caught in his throat when her hair fell in a tangle of auburn curls and waves over her shoulders and around her face. It softened her features, causing her to look even more beautiful.

She turned around to face him and he swallowed hard, working his mouth and tongue as words failed him.

“So, what do you think?”

“Wow …”

When did Sam’s little girl grow into such a gorgeous woman? Something inside him shifted, stirred something deep inside he hadn’t felt in a long, long time: Arousal. 

“That’s the one, Lizzie! You look absolutely lovely.”

“Thank you, Ray. I like it very much too.”

“Then it’s yours.”

He couldn’t help to gaze at her again. Those long endless legs and all the right curves in all the right places.

No, this had to stop. He wouldn’t indulge himself in these new and impure feelings any longer. This was Lizzie, Sam’s daughter. Hell, she could be his own daughter.  
It helped when she changed back into jeans and sweater. Raymond proceeded to pay for his purchase, and he noticed a display at the counter featuring an array of evening clutch bags. He chose one that matched her dress, and presented his credit card for purchase.

#####

They strolled along the floors of the mall, hunting for blue heels. It was a difficult endeavor and she lost her balance on the first pair she tried on, and nearly fell over. He caught her in his strong arms before she'd lost the equilibrium completely. 

“I hate high heels,” she muttered. “They surely were created by some man!”

“Why’s that?”

“Because women’s butts look so much better in high heels.”

He couldn’t suppress a laugh. The heels were sexy as hell, but her butt clearly needed no assistance in looking more perfect than it already did.

“Let’s look for shoes with lower heels then. I don’t want you to break your ankles, sweetheart.”

She eventually found a pair that perfectly matched her dress, lower heels, but no less elegant.

#####

When they came upon Victoria’s Secret, Liz stopped and gazed into the window at the sexy lingerie.

“I’d like to go inside, Ray. I’ll need suitable underwear for the dress. But I’ll go in alone, okay? Meet you back here in a few?”

“Of course.”

He nodded and watched her enter the upscale boutique. She looked through bra and pantie ensembles and settled on a silk blue set.

A while later, she carried the little pink and golden bag to where Ray was waiting with two waffle ice-cream cones. He handed one to her, then playfully tugged at the small shopping bag to peek inside. He would have died to see what she had bought. She slapped his inquiring hand away and laughed. A woman needed to have her secrets.

They smiled at each other as they sat at a nearby bench and enjoyed the ice cream treat.

“I think I have everything I need, Ray. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome, Lizzie.”

Raymond pointed to the pharmacy on the opposite side.

“Do you need… “

His voice faltered. Why was this suddenly so difficult? He cleared his throat and tried again.

“Do you need … condoms?” 

Liz blushed heavily in embarrassment.

“God, Ray … not on the first date!”

She couldn’t look at him.

“You never know… maybe in the heat of the moment…. and then it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

She still couldn’t look at him.

“I meant no harm, sweetheart. I just want you to be prepared for every possibility.”

His voice was deep and rough and Liz took his hand and whispered:

“I know and I’m sorry.”

She finally looked up and met his green worried eyes.

“I’m on the pill, Ray. Hormonal issues.”

“Okay …”

They gazed deep into each other’s eyes when Liz suddenly licked her index finger with her tongue and brought it to the corner of his mouth, to wipe away a drop of ice cream.  
He froze inwardly. Things had definitely changed for him. Every look, every gesture, every touch with her, so innocent and easy in the past, now suddenly seemed so deep, so intense and burned with feelings he couldn’t explain. And it was getting harder to fight them with each passing minute.

“Come on, let’s go home, Lizzie.”

#####

Raymond brought her home and promised to pick her up at 7.30 pm. He stopped under the carport of his small two-story house and turned off the ignition. He took a deep breath, rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes hoping to calm himself down. But even through closed eyes he could see her; it was impossible to shake her image from his mind.

When he gripped himself through his pants he meant to adjust himself, but the touch and the prospect of relief was just too much. He opened his pants and in six angry hard strokes he made himself spill all over his hands, feeling ashamed and guilty at the pleasure that lashed through him.

#####

With her hair turbaned in a bath towel and dressed only in a bathrobe, Liz sat cross legged on the sofa in the living room, in an attempt to polish her toe nails a rich shade of blue. Sam watched in amusement.

“So let me get this straight. You have a date with some guy from college and to prevent screwing it up, you will rehearse the evening with Ray?”

Liz rolled her eyes.

“Yes dad, Tom is a really good catch. I want this to work.” 

“There’s no need for a rehearsal, butterball. Just be your sweet self.”

“Aww.”

She got up and kissed Sam’s cheek.

“Love you dad … “I have to get ready now.”

She hurried into her room to get dressed, while Sam just shook his head in amusement.

#####

At exactly 7.30 pm the doorbell rang and Sam opened the door and found Raymond standing there.

“You have a key, Raymond. Since when you do ring?”

“I thought … “

Raymond hadn’t been so nervous in years and facing Sam now made it a lot more difficult than he’d anticipated.

“Holy cow, I haven’t seen you wear a suit since the funeral.”

A reply died in Raymond’s throat when Liz walked into the room. She had applied a subtle makeup, and some lip-gloss and wore diamond studs in her ears that belonged to her mother. Along with the dress and the shoes she looked absolutely amazing. 

Raymond presented her with a small bouquet of red roses, and Liz blushed as he looked deep into her eyes. She brought the tiny bunch to her nose and inhaled the heady fragrance. How sweet of him to remember that roses were her favorite.

“Could you please put them in water, dad?”

“Sure… well, you two have fun!”

Sam turned to leave but turned back and looked at Raymond.

“Oh, by the way, if you touch my girl inappropriately, I’ll shoot you!”

Raymond looked mortified and Liz burst into laughter.

“What? I just thought I would join the act and threaten you appropriately,” Sam chuckled and closed the door behind them.

He watched them cross the front court from the window. Raymond had arrived in his Mercedes, the car for special occasions. He held the passenger door open for Liz, settled her in, then closed the door behind her.

Sam was used to them going out together, but this… this was unusual and he couldn’t make head nor tail of it.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Liz felt strangely excited and nervous. Raymond had picked her up with the Mercedes and brought her flowers. The way he’d looked at her in his three piece suit would never leave her mind again. The entire day he had made an effort to lay the world down at her feet. What would come next? 

#####

When they arrived at the restaurant, Raymond took Liz’s arm and led her inside the double doors. The dim lights and quiet chatter made her feel instantly relaxed. The ambience was pleasant and open, with high ceilings, wood furnishings and murals. The large panoramic windows provided a perfect view of the creek running along this part of the town.   
Each of the round tables were covered with crisp white tablecloths, nicely accented with chunky wine and water glasses, cutlery, folded terracotta linen napkins and centered by a rose displayed in bud vases.

They were welcomed by a waiter who accompanied them to their reserved table, then presented menus. Quickly they decided on a three course meal, consisting of shrimp cocktail for starters, grilled salmon for Raymond, chicken for Liz, along with asparagus, salad and pasta for the main course. The waiter suggested the ‘dessert of the day’: strawberries with fresh cream for the final course but Raymond shook his head.

"No, thank you. She is allergic to strawberries."

“You remember…”

“Of course," he said and shrugged... and I remember you hate pancakes too!"

They both laughed and settled for triple chocolate mousse. 

The food was delish and they indulged themselves in a bottle of the ‘house’ wine. They completely forgot to discuss or practice manners; they simply had a good time. After all, it was all about fun.

Liz secretly snatched away a piece of his salmon with her fork and giggled in delight when he noticed and pretended to be indignant. Her next morsel of chicken never made it into her mouth but into his when he gently directed her wrist to his lips. 

“So, tell me Lizzie, how serious are you and Tom?” he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

“Not as serious as I’d like,” she answered; her expression turning dreamy.

“He’s such a great guy. Popular, almost famous. But he chose me and I’ll make sure he doesn’t regret it.”

Raymond felt uneasy hearing this. She was crushing Tom so hard it didn’t feel right. But then his sudden crush on Liz didn’t feel any healthier either.

“Whatever happened to Leslie?”

Raymond never expected Liz to throw the ball back at him that way, but she did. Touché.

Leslie had been an affair for many months, but in the end it was just sex. 

“She moved to Dallas last year. I haven’t heard from her since.”

“Did you love her?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“And with Carla? When did you know it was love?”

“I’m not sure when it happened. It just did. It wasn’t like a switch going off. When we first met we hit it off. We cared for one another and feelings ran deep. Then there was a time I couldn’t imagine my life without her and all I ever wanted to do was make her happy. We grew together over the years and it always felt right. Losing her wasn’t easy.”

Raymond blinked and swallowed; Liz looked devastated; she hadn’t meant to ruin the mood.

“I’m sorry for asking, Ray.”

“No, don’t be, Lizzie. You can ask me anything.”

He reached out and brushed his fingers over hers reassuringly and yet the ensuing silence was uncomfortable and puzzling, so he desperately tried to change the subject.

“What are your plans after college? You surely won’t end up in your dad’s garage, will you?”

“No,” she laughed. “Actually, I’d love to construct offshore wind power plants overseas.”

“Seriously?”

He looked stunned and impressed. 

“Yes. All I need is my degree and a company that will hire me.”

“I never knew you were into this.”

“It’s one of the most interesting subjects we went through in college. Wind power, as an alternative to burning fossil fuels, is a reliable supply and less problematic than other power sources. And the mechanics of the turbines are really fascinating.”

“If you ever need help in any way to accomplish this goal, let me know.”

“Thank you, Ray, that means a lot. When the time comes you might want to encourage Sam to let me go.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I’ll try.”

#####

Dessert was heaven and they enjoyed some more wine. The waiter cleared the table and Raymond peered at her hopefully.

“Would you like to dance, Lizzie? There’s a band playing in the ballroom next to the restaurant.”

“I’ve never… I can’t,” Liz stuttered helplessly, but Raymond simply took her hand and led her away.

There were a handful of couples already on the dancefloor and he stopped to look at her. 

“May I have this dance, Lizzie?”

She was nervous all over again, he could tell, but the way she always put her trust in him so selflessly astonished him.

“You may…”

Ray wrapped his left arm around her waist, took her left hand in his right and tried to guide her. Stepping on his toe, she faltered at first and he laughed at her sweet embarrassment. 

"Lizzie, look at me. Feel the music and follow my lead.”

Her stiff uneasy first efforts at dancing faded within moments when Liz focused on only him. He was an excellent teacher and soon enough they were in sync, swaying back and forth, then sideways, effortlessly. They moved across the ballroom and when the band began a slow tune, Raymond pulled her closer, gazing and losing himself in her blue orbs. The heat of her body next to his felt wonderful, the flowery scent of her hair and skin befuddled him like a drug. He closed his eyes, wishing he could hold her forever like this. It was all so perfect and he allowed himself to drown into his feelings for just this moment.

Liz pressed her cheek against his shoulder, her breath tickled his neck. Amazed at how good it felt to be so close to him, she ran her hand across his upper back, her fingers aware of his solid muscles. His scent was familiar and yet, tonight everything about him was so much different. The way he looked at her, the way he treated her, she felt so cherished and … yes, loved. It made her feel special and she wished the evening would never end. 

#####

They were the last guests to leave the restaurant; it was almost 2 am in the morning. Stepping outside Liz started to shiver, the temperature had dropped significantly. Raymond immediately took off his suit jacket and put it around her shoulders while they walked to his car. She smiled at him thankfully, the smile he just couldn’t get enough of.

They drove home in comfortable silence, both lost in thought regarding this wonderful evening. He accompanied her to the door and turned to her, noticing how cute she looked in his jacket. 

“Good night, sweetheart.”

He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but somehow the kiss went astray, landing at the corner of her mouth instead. Startled, Raymond drew away a fraction of an inch, his gaze locked with hers, feelings he had tried so hard to fight all evening coiling together unchecked once more at her close proximity and he couldn’t help it.

“Do you have an idea how beautiful you are?” he breathed and then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her tenderly and yet unimaginable passionate. 

Liz first reaction was pure pleasure. This, she thought dazedly, her hands resting tentatively on his shoulders, was one amazing kiss. She opened her mouth to let his tongue explore her further and let him pull her closer.

Her second reaction was sheer panic. What on earth was Ray doing?

She broke away with a jerk and a loud gasp. Raymond had predicted surprise, displeasure perhaps, but what he didn’t expect to see in her eyes, was fear.

“It’s late,” she said her voice half an octave higher than usual. “You’d better go.”

“Lizzie …”

She flinched away when he reached out a hand, as if he had threatened to strike her. Before he could say or do anything more she discarded his suit jacket and practically threw it at him. 

“I’m tired, Ray. Thanks for the evening.”

Avoiding his eyes, she reached for the doorknob.

“Lizzie!”

He covered her hand with his own before she could open the door.

“It was only a kiss.”

He felt a tremor running through her.

“Which never should have happened.”

She shook his hand off hers and opened the door.

“Never do this again,” she muttered, still without looking at him.

A second later he found himself blinking at the door she had just closed between them.

#####

He thought about the kiss and Liz’ reaction to it, during his entire drive home. He’d kissed her on impulse. They’d been having such a warm pleasant evening and she had looked so sweet and pretty. She’d felt so good in his arms while they’d danced, and then things had gotten out of hand somehow. He was terrified things would change now, terrified that he had ruined their unique friendship with romance, with one single kiss. He felt intolerably guilty and ashamed of his frantic need for her. He just had to fix it first thing in the morning. But damn, it had been such a good kiss and she’d reciprocated at first. Would he ever be able to forget?

When Raymond drove into the backyard of the repair shop only a few hours later, Liz’ car was gone.

“Apparently she got a phone call from this Tom boy and left in a hurry”, Sam explained while Raymond followed him into the living room. His heart sank when he saw that Liz had left behind her red roses too.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains themes of sexual assault. Please stay away if that bothers you!

Liz didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. She just wanted to escape the tension that had gripped her ever since Ray kissed her. The kiss had confused and scared her. Confused because she had liked it and had reciprocated for a moment. Scared because this was Ray, her dad’s best friend. Her best friend and long-time confidante. They had shared a million meaningless touches until the next one changed everything and now she didn’t know how to handle these new feelings. Their entire fake date had gone too far. 

She ignored all his phone calls and text messages and counted the days till her date with Tom; Tom was the man she wanted. 

Raymond gave up three days later. Her refusal to hear him out hurt, leaving him miserable. All he wanted to do was apologize. He knew he had crossed a line. He still didn’t understand his sudden fascination with her or why it was so difficult to turn it off again. Maybe he just felt lonely, or maybe he’d just enjoyed spending so much time with her. Perhaps she just filled those things in his life that had been missing for so long. But nothing was worse than losing her. He could not lose her! 

#####

When she came home the following Friday she knew she had to face him. It was a warm sunny afternoon when she parked her car and looked toward the garage, watching the silhouette of a man working on a motorcycle.

Facing away from her, Raymond was bent over a Harley, his strong arms busy tightening several screws, the hard planes of his bare back almost glowing gold in the poor garage lighting. 

“Hi Ray…” 

Her heart thudded in her chest, her voice fragile and small. His body went still, his head turned and slowly like a dream, he straightened away from the bike and faced her. 

There was so much skin. Her gaze travelled from his shoulders, down his hairy muscular chest, lower, to the waistband of his jeans. Her mouth went dry, her face going up in flames. She had seen him like that before, so many times, but it never had affected her. Until now. 

“Hi Lizzie …” 

She tried to walk past him but of course he stopped her. 

“Can we please talk? Please? …”

She halted but didn’t turn to look at him.

“Lizzie, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“It’s okay, Ray. Can we just move on?”

“If it helps, maybe you can accept it as a dry run too, because Tom will most certainly kiss you tomorrow night.”

She just nodded, but still couldn’t look at him.

“Will you stay for dinner tonight?”

“If you will still have me.”

“Of course.”

#####

Dinner was awkward. Their usual banter and lightheartedness completely gone, Liz continued to have trouble looking at him. Sam noticed and kept the conversation going, wondering about their demeanor.   
Raymond found himself aching for her. He missed her smiles, her laughter, her attention. He left early that evening, hoping if he would just give her time and space she would come around and things would return to normal. 

#####

Sam and Raymond lounged on the couch Saturday evening, watching baseball, while Liz hectically hurried back and forth between her room and the bathroom, getting ready for her date with Tom. 

“The fuss she’s making about her appearance is insane,” Sam chuckled. “She really wants to make an impression.” 

”It’s not necessary at all,” Ray pointed out. He felt utterly crestfallen and jealous. It was difficult to watch her getting all dressed up for another man. 

#####

A horn honked loud and long as a blue Ford Mustang pulled into the driveway. Tom got out of his car and self-confidently leaned against the engine hood, legs crossed, checking his watch. He adjusted his black rimmed glasses, a cigarette hung from the corner of his mouth. He wore washed out jeans, a black shirt and a black sports jacket. 

Standing by the window, Raymond watched Tom, and immediately disliked his attitude. 

“He doesn’t even bother to ring the doorbell,” he muttered, shaking his head.

“He’s completely underdressed as well.”

“Bye, you two,” Liz called from the front door. 

“Bye, have fun!” Sam and Raymond said in unison as she opened the door and was gone.

Raymond watched Liz running across the yard, approaching Tom fast. He flipped the cigarette away and whistled approvingly as she flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her cheek and his hands possessively came to rest on her butt, squeezing it.

“Hey, babe!”

“Hi Tom.”

Liz beamed at him and Raymond felt like throwing up, especially when Tom slapped her ass when he sounded the departure. A moment later the engine roared to life and the tires squealed when Tom pulled out of the driveway and accelerated down the street.

“You know Ray, it should be my job standing there like a worried dad,” Sam laughed. 

“Are you not the slightest bit curious about this guy?”

“Liz is twenty, Ray. It’s about time. I was afraid she might end up as a wallflower when in fact I’d like to see grandkids running through the garage one day.”

Raymond turned away from the window and sat back down on the couch; he couldn’t shake the uneasiness that suddenly gripped him. 

“Come on, let’s just watch the game.”

#####

Tom sped down Highway 6 back to Omaha. They kept up a light chatter about college and his art exhibition till they reached the restaurant. He stopped the car in front of the restaurant and had the valet park the car.

“One scratch and you’re dead, pal,“ Tom threatened the young man, then threw him the keys.

They sauntered inside the restaurant and Liz’ breath caught. From the arched wood panels on the walls to the rich crimson carpeting on the floor, everything spoke of exquisite taste. The tables, all draped in white linen, all set with fine china and silver. Crystal chandeliers sparkled throughout the room. Liz felt intimidated instantly.

“Good evening, Mr. Keen.”

The waiter welcomed them and checked the book for their names.

Tom straightened and looked at him, challenging.

“Do you have a reservation, Mr. Keen?”

“No, we don't. Do we need a reservation?” 

The waiter paused, then smothered down his displeasure with a fake smile.

“Of course not, Mr. Keen.”

“Good, I thought so. My usual table then.”

Tom wrapped his arm around Liz’s waist and led her to a table, which was located in a private nook in the back of the restaurant. He lolled himself into the cozy armchair, not even waiting until Liz had been seated. 

Liz felt uncomfortable. Tom’s behavior was inappropriate and arrogant and lacked courtesy. Even before the waiter arrived with the menu, he went outside for a smoke. 

“A beer and a large steak for me,” he called across the restaurant and drew everyone’s attention. It was embarrassing. 

Liz ordered grilled salmon, a tossed green salad, and a glass of white wine. She couldn’t help but think of Ray. He was so much more of a gentleman than Tom, but that probably came with age. She had ordered the salmon just because Ray’s had been so delicious that evening. It was hard to admit but she missed him. 

When Tom came back he noticeably ogled the blonde waitress who served the dinner at the table next to them, but flashed Liz a huge smile when he sat back down. 

The waiter served their meal, causing Tom to dig right in, as he buried the knife into the extremely bloody meat. 

“This is my favorite restaurant. The steaks are the best.”

Then he pointed at her plate and grinned.

“I guess you have to eat rabbit food so you won’t get fat? You do look great, by the way.”

Liz wasn’t sure how to feel about his comment, was it supposed to be a compliment? 

“Thank you.”

They made small talk, which meant Tom raved and bragged, going on and on regarding all the passes he’d thrown to win games. He continued to boast at full length about the perfect motives and angles for photography and painting. He spoke about his successful dad and how he never seemed to lose a case. 

He bored Liz to death. Not once did he talk about her, or ask about her interests.  
Every now and then he smiled at her, posed his well-trained physique, and imagined himself moving lecherously between her legs. Yes, he was going to pop her tonight, he was sure of that. 

“Would you like to dance, Tom? There’s a ballroom next to the restaurant.”

“Oh babe, I don't dance; never did and never will.”

Liz’ mood had dropped considerably. Tom had turned out to be a real douche bag and she didn’t know anymore why she had crushed him so much in the first place. She couldn’t help to think of Ray all over again. Ray was so much different, sweet and gentle, he had paid attention and he honestly cared. She realized she had been terribly wrong to push him away.

Soon enough Liz asked Tom to take her home and his cock twitched in anticipation of things to come. On the way out he secretly passed his phone number to the blonde waitress and winked at her. 

#####

Tom took Highway 6 from Omaha back to Lincoln. Their conversation had ceased to exist for a long time now. There was nothing left that Liz wanted to know about him. 

“Do you mind if I stop for another smoke?”

Of course she minded, but she didn’t say anything. All she wanted was to get home; it was almost midnight and she was tired. 

He turned left and stopped the car on a dark small rocky road beside a cornfield. Tom got out and lit a cigarette. Liz watched him, wondering if Ray would already be asleep. 

“It’s such a wonderful night, babe. I don’t want it to end just yet,” Tom said when he got back into the car and looked at her expectantly. 

“Have I told you yet how cute you are?”

Tom’s finger brushed along her thigh, then he closed the distance between them and kissed her. 

In her dreams this had felt very different. But in reality he worked his tongue into her mouth like a deep-sea drill and tasted of disgusting cold smoke.  
There was nothing gentle about his kiss either. It was rough and demanding and he wanted more. She broke his kiss but he wrapped his hand around her neck and held her in place.

“Oh babe, now we’re getting to the good part.”

He pulled her in for another bruising kiss while his other hand fumbled to open his belt buckle. He loosened his pants and unzipped his fly and wriggled on the seat a few times until his thin long cock laid bare. He never loosened the powerful grip at her neck.

“Suck it, babe. Suck my cock. Make me hard so I can fuck you.”

Liz tried to pull away, but Tom didn’t let her. 

“No Tom, I don’t want this! Please!”

She struggled against him which only caused his fingers to dug deeper into her flesh. He pushed her forcefully onto his groin, her mouth only inches away now.

“Please, don’t!”

“I picked you up all the way from Lincoln and paid for dinner. You owe me, babe.”

He grabbed her hair and pushed her down even harder. She yelped in pain and he used the opportunity to push his cock into her open mouth. 

“Suck it, bitch!” he yelled and he pulled her head up and down his length with brute strength when she refused to move. 

He tasted bitter, salty as he kept thrusting himself deeper and deeper down her throat. He never slowed and her jaw ached from being open so wide. Liz had trouble breathing and could barely keep from retching. 

When Tom began to groan, panic rose inside her, especially when he increased his movements. There was only one way out. 

She bit down hard on his cock, as hard as she could. He screamed and slapped her face away with all the force he could muster. Liz instinctively reached for her clutch, then grabbed the door handle, pulling it up until it opened, allowing her to make her escape. Liz fled as fast as her legs could carry her, and ran into the cornfield, horrified he would follow. 

Tom was still screaming, cursing, as he struggled to pull his pants up. He rushed from the car as well in an attempt to follow her, but then changed his mind. 

“You fucking prude! There are a million other girls who’d be happy to suck and fuck me. I don’t need you!”

He returned to his car and started the engine.

“Go ahead, run home to daddy. You’re not worth my time.”

Stumbling across the rocky field in her heels Liz fell and violently dropped to the ground. The last thing she heard was the sound of Tom’s car speeding away.

#####

Ray tossed and turned in his bed. He was anxious, jealous and he couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t shake images of Liz and Tom becoming intimate, and there was something else – he was worried sick.

His concern was alarmingly confirmed when his cell phone vibrated on the night stand and Liz’ name appeared on the display.

“Lizzie?!” 

“Ray….”

She was crying, sobbing so hard she could hardly speak. Ray went insane with fear.

“Lizzie, what’s wrong???

“Lizzie, talk to me!!!

“Where are you?

“What happened?

“Lizzie!!!!"

“He beat me, Ray... Please help me…”

“I’ll come and get you, Lizzie!

“Just hold on. 

“Please just hold on!”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Within seconds Raymond was out of bed, dressed and ready to go. He tried not to concentrate on the blood rushing through his ears or the adrenaline pumping through his veins, causing his pulse to race. He needed to stay calm. 

“Lizzie, tell me where you are.”

He took the blanket from the couch in the living room, grabbed the car keys, ran from the house, and started his car. 

“Lizzie please calm down and talk to me.”

Her crying tore him to shreds, her pain so real. It killed him to even think of what had happened to her. 

“I’m coming for you, sweetheart. But I really need to know where you are.”

She took a few deep breaths, struggling for composure.

“I … I remember we passed the Ashland Country Golf Club. Then there was a small rocky road … I’m hiding in a cornfield.”

“Lizzie, please open google maps and see where you are. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes …”

A minute passed, he waited impatiently.

“The rocky road … it’s the 226th St. between the Golf Club and Greenwood.”

“Okay, that’s Highway 6. I’m 30 minutes out, Lizzie. 

“Are you injured? Do you need medical attention? Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

“No… no ambulance. Ray, I’m so cold.”

 

Raymond stepped on the gas to accelerate. He prayed he wouldn’t get caught speeding. 

“Can you hold on a little longer? I’m coming for you.”

Fear and worry gripped him like a vice. This was a nightmare. He had known all evening something wasn’t right. Feigning as much ease as possible, he kept talking to her, telling her over and over again he would find her and take her home. 

“The battery is fading, Ray.”

“I’m almost there, Lizzie. Turn off your phone. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

He could hear her sobs as the line went dead.

#####

Finally, he reached his destination. His headlights illuminated the outer edge of the cornfield, and then, Liz stepped into view. 

Covered in dirt, blood seeped from scratches on her knees, arms, cheek, forehead, and chin. Her lip was cut and the area around her left cheekbone was swollen and starting to bruise. Raymond saw what appeared to be contusions and abrasions around her neck as though a choke hold had been applied. She’d lost her shoes somewhere in the field, her eyes were bright red and noticeably puffy from her tears. She was so pale and shaking so severely, that she had trouble walking.   
Alarmed and horrified at the sight of her, his breath caught in his throat while he tightly gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking.

The hero in fairytales was always a prince, riding a white horse. In Liz’ case he was just a car mechanic, driving a Mercedes, and right now, her prince enfolded her in his strong arms instantly. 

He felt her tremble with fright and shock. She was so cold and still crying. He scooped her up and carried her to the car. 

“I’ve got you now. You’re going to be okay, sweetheart.”

He gently placed her in the passenger seat and wrapped the blanket around her. The engine had been running and the heat was on full blast. He activated the seat heater as well to get her warm as soon as possible. 

Raymond took the driver seat, fastened the seat belt around her, turned the car around and rushed from the area.

#####

He felt her small hand creep up his thigh and he immediately reached down and covered it with his, squeezing it reassuringly. She still felt so cold, but at least she’d stopped shaking. 

“Tell me what happened, Lizzie. What did he do to you?

"Are you sure you don’t need a doctor?”

“I’m fine, Ray. Just take me home. Your home if you don’t mind. I don’t want dad to see me like this.”

“I understand. We’ll be there soon.”

Raymond decided to stop questioning her for the moment and just allow her to relax. He drove in silence, while Liz never released her grip on his free hand.

#####

He helped her out of the car and supported her to the door and into the house. She stumbled once or twice but he didn’t let her go, making Liz grateful for his strength. He led her to the bathroom and turned on the lights which illuminated her features more clearly. He was once again startled by her appearance and condition, so he fetched his phone from his pants and took a few quick snapshots of her. 

“What are you doing?”

“Taking evidence.”

“Why?”

“You might need them.”

Liz looked down to see the bruises for herself in the light of the bathroom and couldn’t help the fresh wave of tears that streamed down her face. He set his phone aside instantly and tenderly wiped her tears away with a wad of toilet paper. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart. How about a soak in the tub?”

“I’d like that … can you help me?”

“Sure.”

He filled the tub with warm water, then turned back to her to help her undress.

“May I?”

She nodded and he pulled down the zipper of her dress on her back and let it fall to the floor. He had fantasized about seeing her in that blue silk underwear, even about peeling it away from her skin in passion. Now it just felt wrong to even think about her that way. 

He opened the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down her shoulders until it too, fell to the floor. She removed her panties by herself, then took his hand as he guided her to the tub. He tried not to look, but despite being all bruised and battered, she was still unimaginably beautiful to him. 

She climbed in the tub and carefully slid inside. The warm water stung at her wounds and she winced but it helped to drive the chill from her body.

Ray approached the tub and knelt at the side, facing her, and started to soap up a washcloth. He gently began to wash her, working away the dirt and the dried blood on her feet, legs, arms and face. His movements were slow and careful, indended not to hurt her. Much to his relief most of her scratches were superficial and not serious at all, yet he still wondered what really happened.

“I need to ask you something.”

He looked at her, afraid of the answer she would give.

“Tom, did he… did he rape you?”

“No, Ray. He didn’t.”

He closed his eyes as the worst of his fears dissolved into thin air. He kept caressing her skin with the washcloth and he also washed her hair. Sometimes he lingered, concentrated on the task but his eyes said so much more. The amount of love, care and worry Liz saw there while he washed her was overwhelming and it tugged at her heart. Once again it sunk in how wrong she had been for falling for Tom Keen when the right person was only a breath away all the time. 

Raymond helped her out of the tub when he was finished and wrapped her in a large fluffy towel. He started to dry her with caution, not rubbing, but merely patting her skin in a gentle motion. 

She blew dried her hair while he searched his dresser for her to wear anything for the night. He returned with a plain white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, looking apologetic and sheepish for not finding something more adequate. But Liz just smiled and thanked him, then slipped into the clothes. 

“Thank you, Ray.”

She hugged him then, smothered herself against him, overcome with a need to just hold him. He reluctantly pulled away after a while.

“Let me take care of your wounds.” 

Raymond simply picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, then gently placed her on his bed. He went back into the bathroom and searched the medicine cabinet for supplies. He also took an ice bag from the freezer in the kitchen, then went back into the bedroom.

Liz had propped herself up against the pillows, and Ray joined her, sitting on the edge of the bed. A moment later he swept her hair gently out of the way and lightly pressed the ice to her swollen cheekbone.

“This looks bad, Lizzie, it’s already turning purple.”

She laid her hand over his, then took the ice and held it to her cheek. His index finger brushed over her cut lip with a soothing antibiotic cream, then he looked deep into her eyes.

“What did he do to you?”

She lowered her head; she just wasn’t able to talk about it yet.

“Lizzie, did you pass out? Do you feel nauseated? Do you have a headache?”

“No, none of that Ray. I’m fine.”

“Are you hurting much? Do you want some painkillers?

She looked back up, tears pooling in her blue eyes once more.

“Sorry I’m being such a mess.”

“That’s alright sweetheart. You’ve been through hell. Let me take care of you.”

He continued to gently apply antibiotic ointment on her scratches and bruises. She was so brave, she didn’t even flinch although the burning sensation must have been unbearable. The wound on her right knee still seeped and he bandaged it securely.

“Is there anything else you need, Lizzie?” he asked when he finally finished.

“Something to drink? More ice? A painkiller?”

“I need you, Ray. Could you just hold me for a while, please?”

He swallowed hard and lost himself once more in her eyes. He had tried to be tentative all the time, attempted to keep his touches light and innocent, and not frighten her, to give her no reason to reject him again. And now she was asking for his touch. Truth be told, he longed for her so deeply, all the worry had taken its toll on him; he just needed to be sure she was alright. 

“Let me just put everything away and change into something more comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

He carried the remedies back to the cabinet, then changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, then joined her under the covers only moments later. Laying on his back, she snuggled up against his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. 

Both their tension fell away instantly. To be in each other’s arms felt so good, so right, as if meant to be.

“Lizzie, please tell me what happened,” he whispered.

“You can talk to me about everything.”

She sighed and looked up to him.

“I just want to forget, Ray.”

“No, please, you need to talk about this … Tell me what he did to you.”

Liz knew he was right, she needed to let it all out or it would eat her up otherwise.

“Okay…”

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I’ve never been so wrong about anyone in my life. I thought Tom was a really great guy. Well, that’s not true. His attitude is embarrassing. He’s arrogant, selfish and condescending. He flirted openly with the waitress right in front of me. The only reason he agreed to go out with me was the prospect of getting laid. 

“On the way home, he stopped for a smoke and when he returned to the car he kissed me. That’s when I knew that I didn’t want to do anything he had in mind. 

“His kiss was awful, he was rough and demanding and then grabbed me around the neck when I pulled away. 

“He held me in a death grip and opened his pants.

“I told him I didn’t want this, begged him to let me go.”

Raymond felt her starting to tremble at the memories.

“He …”

Her voice broke and she let out a sob, but kept going.

“He ignored my pleas and pushed me down onto his cock relentlessly. I felt him deep in my throat and I panicked. I struggled for breath and fought the urge to throw up.” 

Tears ran down Liz’ cheek unchecked and Raymond worried that she had still so many left to shed.

“So I did the only thing I thought I could do to free me and to avoid being raped. I bit him as hard as I could. 

“He slapped me, hard to get my mouth off him. Purely on instinct I managed to open the door and fled into the cornfield to hide. I didn’t know if he would follow me, so I kept running until I fell and scratched my entire body.

“By the time I regained my bearings, he was gone.” 

Her tears soaked his shirt but he let her cry a little longer, and soothingly circled her back with his fingers. 

“Lizzie,” he whispered, holding her tighter. “It’s over, you’re safe now. Safe with me.”

Suddenly, he was filled with rage, helplessness and pain too. How anyone could hurt his Lizzie so bad was beyond him. 

Liz calmed down from pure exhaustion. He kept stroking her back until her breathing evened out and she fell asleep against him.

He watched her for the rest of the night, the need to keep an eye on her physical and mental health, more important than his own recovery.

Alone, and covered by the darkness of night, he allowed the tears which he’d suppressed all evening, to flow freely. 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Liz woke up to Raymond spooned behind her, his arms snug across her waist, holding her securely in place. His breathing was deep and even and she smiled, adoring him when he lightly snored. The comfortable feeling tempted her to remain curled up next to him, but she needed to use the bathroom. She knew by the faint light coming through the bedroom drapes that is was still very early, so she would hurry back. She slid out from under Ray’s heavy arm, careful not to wake him, and headed for the bathroom.

When she came back he sat upright in bed. He looked rumpled and sleepy with his hair sticking up in every direction and his t-shirt wrinkled beyond all hope of recovery. He looked unbelievable cute. And kissable. Big, strong and utterly vulnerable. 

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. But something’s missing now.”

Her spreading smile was brighter than any sunshine. She slipped back under the covers with him quickly and they faced each other. 

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m better, still a little sore everywhere, but I’ll survive.”

“You had me worried for a while.”

She could still see that, among all his concern he looked terrible exhausted.

“I know, and I cannot thank you enough for all your care, Ray.”

“I had a bad feeling the entire evening and I just couldn’t shake it, and when you called me …”

He faltered and the pained expression in his eyes pricked at her heart. He looked as though he wanted so desperately to say something, to tell her something, but the words just wouldn't come out.

“You have to report Tom to the police, Lizzie,” he said instead.

“No, I can’t do that.”

“He hurt you and if you didn’t get away in time he would have raped you.”

“His father is an influential lawyer. I would never stand a chance. I participated when he kissed me. The tantalizing dress I wore, he would just twist it all around and make it look like I provoked it. Or it will be completely thrown under the rug.”

“I sent you the pictures I took. You now have proof that he hit you.”

“I was alone with him, it’s my word against his.”

Liz teared up all over again and Raymond pulled her into his arms. He didn’t know how much longer he could stand her tears.

“It’s just no use, Ray. Please let it drop.”

She sniffled against his chest, her body trembling. He tipped her chin so she could see him.

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, sweetheart. I’m not going to push you.”

She was still so shaky and a total mess.

“No more tears, please…”

He gently kissed her forehead, making sure to linger several seconds. Peace settled over her and she exhaled a content sigh, closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. 

They fell asleep like that once more and when they woke up, Ray suggested spending the day in bed. He prepared scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee for breakfast and set the tray in the center of the mattress, then settled next to it. He picked up a fork and fed her small mouthfuls of eggs. It wasn’t necessary but she truly enjoyed the sentiment. 

“This is really good.”

He spread jelly on a piece of toast and broke it in half, then fed her another bite before taking one himself.

No matter what she felt about him, his feelings for her had increased and he relished in spoiling her. Her smile was back and it made his heart sing. He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to take care of her and make her forget the terrible events of the night. He knew she still needed time to process it all and to heal, so he was attentive, affectionate and tender. 

#####

After breakfast he changed the bandage on her knee and applied more of the medicated cream to her scratches. The bruise on her cheek was still swollen but it hadn’t affected her eyes. An ice bag would take care of the swelling.

They snuggled up in bed then and watched romantic movies, sharing soda and microwaved popcorn. By the end of the second movie, Ray was peacefully snoring at her side. Liz looked down at his sleeping form and felt a wave of affection wash through her. For as long as she could remember they always had been just friends, the thought of becoming closer never even crossed her mind. Now she felt herself falling for him but couldn't understand why or how. He was so appealing to look at, and her hands had itched to touch and caress him all day. He was so strong and calm and loving. Being close to him felt natural and right. He was everything Tom was not.

#####

Raymond ordered Chinese food in the afternoon and when it was delivered, he put the white boxes on a tray and carried them to bed. He handed her a pair of chopsticks and grinned. Liz picked up the first box and inhaled deeply. Broccoli and beef, her favorite. He opened the rest of the boxes and they ate spring rolls, chicken curry, noodles and fried rice straight out of the cartons with chopsticks. They saved the fortune cookies till last. Liz broke open the crusty cookie first and read aloud: 

_“Something you need is right in front of you. Look closer.”_

Raymond smiled and read his: 

_“You’re almost there.”_

They both laughed. How true were these messages?

After dinner Raymond left to retrieve her car and clothes. He explained to Sam that Liz’ date with Tom had gone wrong and that she had taken shelter at his place in embarrassment, but he deliberately left out the abuse part.

#####

As the time neared for her departure for school, Liz grew more and more anxious. She stalled for time as she got dressed to leave. The thought of leaving Ray caused a choking sensation in her throat. She felt whiny and desperate all over again. And of course he noticed. 

He gathered her into his arms and she nestled against him for dear life.

“Tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart. Is it the drive? Do you want me to take you back?”

“No, Ray, it’s not the drive. None of that.”

“Then what is it?”

She teared up. Damn, why was this so hard? Why was she so scared?

“I need to tell you something before I leave, Ray.” 

It took all her strength to look up at him and meet his eyes.

“I’m really sorry for pushing you away after the kiss. You’re the kindest, most gentle man I know, but I’m scared. Scared and confused of the feelings for you that have risen inside of me and yet I’m drawn to you like a magnet. I’ve never felt like this before for anyone.” 

Raymond pulled her closer, leaned his forehead against hers and let out a relieved sigh.

“All day I wanted to kiss you again, Ray, if only I dare.” 

Her heart beat in a frenzy when she reached a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, silently praying he wouldn’t draw back. 

His warm lips tenderly met hers and he threaded his fingers through the back of her hair, then eased her into the kiss. Liz let out a small whimper and trembled from the sensations. 

Their lips parted in synch, their tongues met, causing their breath to quicken. Having completely forgotten about the cut on her lip in the heat of the moment, she suddenly flinched away from the pressure of his mouth.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie,” he whispered but didn’t let her go.

“I feel the same way, sweetheart.”

He peppered light kisses across her cheeks, nose and eyelids.

“But I’m not taking advantage of you when you’re vulnerable like this. So before we take this any further I need you to be sure. I need you to think about whether you really want this, because if we do this, it’s going to be serious, it won’t be another dry run. Use the next days at college to ponder the consequences. As you already realize, I’m much older than you as well.”

“Are you pushing me away, Ray?”

She wanted to step back but he wouldn’t release her from his embrace.

“No, that’s not what I’m trying to do, Lizzie, honestly. I just want to give you time to be sure, time to sort out your feelings, to process it all; a lot happened this weekend.”

He looked deep into her eyes with all the sincerity he could muster.

“And if you decide we can just be friends, so be it. I don’t want to lose you over this. Know that I’ll always love you either way.”

#####

Liz hugged him tightly one last time in front of her car. 

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for me, Ray.”

“I would do it all over again, any time.”

They held on to each other a while longer, savoring their closeness, listening to each other breathe, absorbing the essence of each other one last time.

Liz’ car hadn’t even made it out of his driveway, yet he already missed her terribly.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

This was ridiculous. Three days had gone by without a word. No phone call, no message, nothing. Liz thought she was going crazy. Yes, she had appreciated his thoughtfulness and yes, she had agreed to take her time and yet she knew she wouldn’t need any time at all. These three days without him had only served to cement her feelings for him even more. Missing him physically hurt. She couldn’t concentrate in class, her thoughts were constantly about him. She couldn’t sleep, didn’t eat, sometimes she cried. It had to stop. She didn’t want to hurt any longer. It was time to be happy. To be in love. With him. 

So in the evening, when she lay in her dorm room bed, she called him. Yearning to hear his voice she took the phone and scrolled down to his number. She was nervous and her heart beat like drums at a rock concert. She hit the dial button, put the phone to her ear, snuggled further under the covers and listened as the ringing started.

Three rings later, Raymond answered, “Lizzie.”

“Hello Ray,” she said softly into the phone.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No, but I’m in bed, sweetheart. How are you?”

“You didn’t call.”

It sounded more accusatory than it was supposed to be.

“I wanted to give you time.”

“But I miss you, Ray!”

“You didn’t call either.”

“Only to make you believe I would take that time.”

He chuckled at their mutual pretense.

“I’ve been a mess, Lizzie. Sam scolded me several times for my lack of concentration.”

“I screwed up an important paper.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry…”

“This has to stop, Ray. I’ve made a decision.”

He went quiet on the other end for so long that Liz pulled the phone away to see if they were still connected.

“Are you still there?”

“Yes, Lizzie.”

His voice sounded rough and shaky.

“I want you, Ray. I want us. Together.”

She could have sworn she heard a relieved sob, then just heavy breathing.

“Ray, are you okay? Say something, please.”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

He didn’t sound fine at all.

“You just … made me very happy, Lizzie.

“And God, I miss you too!”

Liz couldn't help but shed a few tears herself.

“I wish you were here now. I want to hold you.”

“Soon, sweetheart, soon.”

She grabbed her pillow tighter and hugged it to her in an unconscious gesture of comfort, then imagined it was him. 

“Are your wounds healing?”

“Yes, they’re fine. The swelling on my cheek is gone too. I’m taking special care of the cut, so that I can kiss you properly next time.”

“I can’t wait,” he laughed.

“Where is your roommate?”

“Sarah? She’s with her boyfriend all the time and hardly here anymore.”

“Did you see Tom at school again?”

“Yes, but we’re avoiding each other.” 

“Have you given any more thought to reporting him?

“I made the mistake of falling for him. I should have known better. I choose to ignore his reputation of picking up one girl after another and that they all willingly spread their legs for him. And maybe if I had been more experienced and more easy-going and if there hadn’t been you, maybe I would have too. He didn’t expect me to pull away, because no one pulls away from Tom Keen. That’s why he reacted the way he did.”

“But you do have the right to say no, Lizzie! Don’t even try to excuse him that way. He forced you. He hurt you!”

“Yes that is true but I think that that there’s no point in reporting him, that’s all. I won’t get far.”

Raymond didn’t like her decision. Tom didn’t deserve to get away this easily. 

“Just know that you have my support in case you ever change your mind.”

“Thank you, Ray.”

“You really have to talk to Sam though. He’s your dad, Lizzie. He worries too and I’m slowly running out of excuses.”

“I’ll speak to him this weekend. I promise.”

They spoke long into the night. Neither of them wanted to hang up and so Liz eventually fell asleep, still holding the phone in her hand. He listened to her breathing for a long time and it felt like she wasn't quite so far away.

#####

The next evening Liz sat at her desk in the dorm room, finishing up some homework. Raymond had promised to call again and she couldn’t wait. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and she opened it, thinking Sarah had forgotten her keys again. But it wasn’t Sarah at the door. It was Raymond, holding a large pizza box in one hand and a single red rose in the other. It was lightly raining outside and his hair and the shoulders of his leather jacket were damp from the drizzle. He looked so cute that she wanted to squeal.

She flung her arms around him, nearly knocking the pizza out of his hands, and drew him inside. He managed to put the pizza and the rose aside, then peeled off his jacket, before he gathered her more firmly into his arms. He hugged her tightly to him and leaned down to tenderly kiss the top of her head. Liz shuddered against him when she felt his lips on her hair.

“I missed you,” she said when she buried her face in his chest.

“I missed you more,” he breathed. “I couldn’t wait to see you.” 

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other, taking deep breaths and sighing, their eyes closed.

When she started to nuzzle his neck, he lifted her face and kissed her trembling mouth lightly, the corner of her lips, her chin, and then her mouth again and again with incredible gentleness. His lips moved slowly, sensuously, over hers. Tender, hesitant, needing more than he dared take.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, his breathing labored. He placed his forehead against hers, stopping before he lost all sense of reason.

“I brought pizza, are you hungry?”

“Yes, I haven’t eaten properly in days.”

“Me neither, I couldn’t …”

She disentangled herself from his arms and looked at him.

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

She put the rose in water and placed it on her night stand. She grabbed some napkins and soda from the fridge, then they made themselves comfortable on her small bed with the pizza box.

They carefully fed each other gooey cheesy slices of pizza, both of them incredible happy and cheerful. They couldn’t stop looking at each other, grinning, laughing and stealing small kisses from each other. 

When they finished eating and cleaning up, they returned to the bed to cuddle.

“Is Sarah with her boyfriend again?”

“Yes, we won’t be disturbed.”

They lay side by side and gazed into each other’s eyes, and his fingers softly traced her face. Liz nuzzled her nose into his palm, breathing him in. She felt his entire body shudder as she ran the tip of her tongue from his wrist to the tip of his middle finger.

“Kiss me, Ray.”

He pulled her closer and slowly brushed his nose against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her parted lips and her eyes fluttered close as she felt his lips slowly graze hers. He seemed to be in no hurry whatsoever, he explored her mouth with his lips then with his tongue tentatively. She tasted and felt so good he had to force himself not to rush things between them. 

Her lips were warm and responsive and invited him to explore further. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth, she sighed and actually deepened the kiss herself.

His slow sensuous kissing warmed her body, awakening every part of her, making her ache for more. Arousal travelled through her body, causing her to shudder and moan. She was flushed with desire and pressed herself against him, wanting more.

His hand strayed up her side, gliding over her ribs, while his other hand cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue passionately tangle with hers.

Liz turned him on in many ways, without even trying, but up until this point Raymond had done his best to keep his urges at bay. He respected her and wouldn’t dream of pressuring her into anything she wasn’t ready for. And yet the evidence of his arousal burned through his jeans and nudged against her thigh. When his hand came up to touch her breasts, an intense shiver racked her body. Startled and misinterpreting it all wrong, he broke the kiss and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, is this too much? I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.

“We can take it slow, sweetheart.”

“I’m tired of slow, Ray. I want this. More than anything else.”

She claimed his mouth again and put his hand back to her breast. 

“Touch me, please!”

“It’s more comfortable if we undress,” he murmured into her ear, then nipped at her earlobe.

“Help me?”

She sat up and his hands slipped her sweater over her head and tossed it toward the chair in the corner, which he missed of course and she giggled. She lay back down languidly against the disheveled sheets, clad only in her bra and jeans, looking as lovely as he’d ever seen her.

He removed his t-shirt and tossed it to the floor, then stripped off his jeans, leaving his boxer shorts on. But before she could have a closer look at him, he was back beside her, helping her to remove her pants as well. 

Raymond continued to touch and caress her, drawing imaginary lines with his fingertips down her collarbone and arms. He watched in awe how goose bumps rose wherever his hand made contact. 

“Take off your bra for me… please.”

Liz slowly pulled down the straps, pulled the bra around and unhooked it.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, bent down and kissed her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and gently licked and suckled her nipples. She closed her eyes, licking her soft lips as the overwhelming pleasure surged through her, centering between her legs.

She sighed as his warm lips moved lower down her body, kissing her bare stomach and teasing her belly button with his tongue. Her whole body trembled under him as he slid further down the bed, kissing, licking nibbling all her skin as he went.

Cool air hit her abdomen while Raymond pulled her panties over her hips and down her legs. He continued to plant kisses all the way up her legs, getting closer and closer to the throbbing between her thighs. He stopped just above her neatly trimmed triangle of hair, then spread her open with his fingertips, gazing at her for a moment, his eyes delighting in the sight of her glistening sex.

“You’re so wet sweetheart. I need to taste you.”

She blushed furiously and her heart raced. She had never, ever been this aroused.

He leaned down, inhaled the heady musky fragrance of her arousal, then teased her outer and inner lips with tiny kisses before he proceeded to thrust his tongue inside her.

She was holding his head, her fingers buried inside his hair as he lapped at her. Her taste, her scent and the sounds she made nourished his own pleasure and his erection throbbed almost painfully.

She panted, her eyes unfocused, her pupils dilated when he found her clit, circled around and flicked over it with his tongue. He softly sucked it in and out of his mouth repetitively until she was grinding against him. 

“Ray… I’m going to … ah!”

Liz could hardly form the words. She lifted her hips and pressed herself even more tightly to his face as she cried out his name and exploded beneath him. Her whole body contracted and he kept licking her as she rode out every wave of her sweet and powerful release. 

She collapsed and he was beside her in an instant, holding her to his chest, giving her time to calm down and to recover. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered after a while.

“God, yes, I feel wonderful.

“What about you?”

“It’s all right, Lizzie. I don’t need to …”

He faltered and groaned when Liz pushed a hand between their bodies and cupped him through his boxers shorts.

“This doesn’t feel all right to me, Ray.”

He hissed in pleasure at the feel of her small hand slipping inside the material of his underwear and wrapping around his hard pulsing shaft. 

“You’re so hard and so big,” she discovered breathlessly. “Tell me what you like, Ray.”

“You really don’t have to …”

“But I want to, Ray please. Don’t hold me back.”

“Then just touch me, I’m so close already …”

He couldn’t deny her anything and surrendered to her ministrations. She tugged his underwear down his legs to free him. 

She was open and curious as she stroked him carefully, caressing him, feeling the length of him, the girth and weight of him. She closely watched his face to see the effect she had on him, relishing in it, thrilling her to the bone.

It took only a few more strokes when he suddenly thumped and twitched against her fingers. He threw his head back and called her name as he came, spurting hot and fast into her hand, moaning helplessly.

She reached for the tissue box on the bedside table and cleaned herself up quickly before she took his still shaking form back into her arms. He sighed in bliss, rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. She rested her head on his chest, listened to his rapid heartbeat and absently played with his chest hair. 

#####

It was getting dark outside when Raymond left the dormitory building and headed to the parking lot to drive home. When he reached his Mercedes a familiar blue Mustang parked beside him, the owner crouched on the engine hood. Two blonde beauties adorned him on each side. Ray felt anger rise up like bile in his throat at the sight. 

“Hey pops, get your classy ass out of my parking lot!”

The two blondes giggled and Tom smirked at him provocatively.

“And next time don’t forget to buy a parking tag from me.”

The blondes giggled right on cue again.

“Yeah, you wish.”

Tom jumped to his feet at that and planted himself in front of Raymond to block his path.

Raymond tried to stay calm but the images of Liz covered in dirt and blood were still too fresh and too painful in his mind.

“You’d better not get in my way, boy,” he said, iciness in his voice.

“Or what?”

Tom gave a snotty hysterical laugh and Raymond lost it.

His fist slammed Tom right across his face as Tom fell back against the body of the car. The blondes instantly stopped laughing and ran away quickly.

“Someone will teach you some manners.”

Tom picked himself up fast, screaming and ready to strike back, when another awful blow hit his nose. It cracked and blood started dribbling out. Tom fell back, landing flat on the ground and passed out from the pain.

Raymond stepped over him purposefully and without granting him another glance he muttered: “That’s for Elizabeth.”

He then drove away, leaving Tom in misery. 

#####

When Liz returned home the next day, all excited and gleeful, she found Sam standing next to the hydraulic jack in the garage, arms crossed and apparently already awaiting her. An indefinable expression pervaded his feature and he stared at her for several seconds. Finally he spoke.

“Care to explain to me why Raymond has been arrested this morning for assault on Tom Keen?” 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is only a small update. I'm so busy with real life at the moment, it's not funny anymore and the muse and me are pretty exhausted. But there's more to come, so please stay tuned. Thank you :)

“Ray has been arrested?”

“Yes, the Omaha police took him into investigative custody.”

Liz turned on her heels and went straight back to her car, leaving Sam standing helpless and displeased in the garage.

“Dammit Elizabeth! Tell me what’s going on,” he shouted after her, but she didn’t even look back.

#####

Although she had just arrived in Lincoln she drove all the way back to Omaha, winding through the afternoon traffic and headed for the imposing five story police headquarters. 

Walking along the long corridor coming from the entrance, her footsteps echoed from the ash gray walls, paled by the cast of fluorescent light from above.   
A sense of hopelessness and trepidation hung in the air and she anxiously swallowed a lump in her throat and inwardly pleaded for courage. 

She reached an open office at the end of the hall and an elderly officer sat at the desk, looking up when she approached.

“May I help you?”

“I’m here to report a sexual assault.”

“Please follow me.”

Liz was brought into what would ordinarily be an interrogation room. She was joined by a female officer moments later who conducted the interview. Liz gave a statement regarding the offender, date, time, and circumstances of the offence, presenting the pictures on her phone as evidence. The officer wrote down the minutes and asked more questions.

Just when Liz thought this was going too smoothly, the door opened and a man in a three piece suit stepped in and dismissed the officer. 

“Miss Milhoan, my name is Howard Keen. I’m a lawyer and I represent my son Thomas Keen.”

Surprised and wondering who had summoned him so quickly, she watched him sit down opposite to her and place a briefcase on the small table. 

“I understand you reported Tom for sexual assault. Is that right?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

With a challenging look, he smiled smugly as he opened the briefcase and turned it to her, stacks of cash and checks clearly visible.

“So how can we make this unfortunate incident go away?”

Stunned and upset, Liz looked at him. Like father, like son, and now this bastard was trying to bribe her. 

"I can’t be bought, Mr. Keen! Your son beat me, practically raped me. I don’t want your money.”

She shifted her shoulders back, held her head up high, looked him straight in the eye. With a degree of confidence she never thought possible, she continued:

“What I really want is all charges dropped against Raymond Reddington. I want him released from custody immediately.”

######

Half an hour later Raymond exited the building, glad to be out in the sunlight and free. He blinked several times to adjust to the brightness of the day as the cell phone in his pants pocket vibrated furiously with missed messages and calls.

When he approached the stairs that would bring him to street level, he saw her.

Lizzie!

She was waiting for him, leaning up against her car, smiling at him, a smile that lit up his face and heart instantly.

They searched each other's eyes as he came down the stairs quickly. With a soft cry she threw herself in his arms. His mouth came down on hers, his tongue slipping between her lips, claiming her gently.

"Shhh," he whispered softly when he pulled away, comforting her while she still held him close, trembling slightly.

"It’s going to be okay, Lizzie."

She nodded.

"Tell me what happened, Ray. Why did you get arrested?”

“I’ll tell you on the way home. Get in the car, I’ll drive.”

He started the engine, pulled out of the parking lot and headed out of town.

######

He told her how he had run into Tom the night before and how Tom’s rude behavior had caused Raymond to knock him down.

“I bruised and battered his pretty face quite a bit. Broke his nose and gave him a black eye.

“I couldn’t help myself, Lizzie. I’m really not a violent man, but you wanted to let him get away and I’ll never forget the horrific sight of you in all your blood.

“And if I imagine what he did to you in his car ...,” he faltered and swallowed hard. The memories of that night still chilled him to the bone.

Liz caressed his cheek in comfort, fully realizing for the first time that recent events had taken its toll on Raymond too, that she wasn’t the only one that had been hurting. 

“I wanted to punish him - or call it vengeance. I just felt he needed to pay for violating you. I’m sorry, Lizzie.” 

“Don’t be sorry, Ray. He deserved it.”

She rubbed his neck in reassurance.

“Especially after what happened to me today.”

“Why? What happened?”

“When Sam told me you had been arrested, I reported Tom for sexual assault.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes and I was hardly done with my statement before Tom’s father intervened.”

“Howard Keen had me arrested based on nothing, but Tom had exaggerated my attack, so they treated me like the world’s most dangerous criminal.”

“He tried to bribe me, Ray. With money. To make that incident with Tom go away.”

“Unbelievable.” Raymond shook his head. “What did you do?”

“I offered him a deal. That I would drop my case if he drops yours and have you released.”

“So I’m free because of you?”

“Yes.”

“How did you know he was responsible for my arrest?”

“I didn’t. I went into the negotiation pretty blind.”

“Wow.”

“But it worked!”

Liz smiled triumphantly, still stroking his head.

“Yes it did. Thank you, Lizzie.”

He reached for her hand and kissed the back of it, then held her until they arrived at his home.

#####

Eager for a shower, Ray stripped off his clothes, let them fall to the floor, stepped into the cubicle and let the hot water run down his back.

What a day! Liz had fought for him to get him out of prison, giving up her right for justice in return. It felt almost too good to be true that she condoned this act of sacrifice. The significance of her feelings for him made his heart soar. 

He soaped up his body quickly, longing to be with her again as soon as possible. She had wanted to call Sam in the meantime to ease his worries. 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Here it is, the final chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, for commenting and for leaving kudos. It made me really happy!!!

Raymond stepped out of the shower stall, dried himself off, wrapped the towel around his hips and left the bathroom.

“So what did Sam say?” he asked into the silence of his house. “We really have to talk to him; I can’t even look him in the eye anymore.”

He passed the living room and the kitchen but there was no sign of Liz.

“Lizzie?”

He opened the bedroom door and stopped in his tracks, silently and attentively observing the scene in front of him. Scented candles were lit everywhere. Liz was lying sprawled across the bed in nothing but her silk blue underwear, smiling and waiting for him. He immediately grew so hard at the sight, that his towel tented.

He walked inside and closed the door. His lustful eyes took in her womanly curves when he stepped to the edge of the bed. His gaze was so intense, she blushed.  
She looked so young lying there, so vulnerable and yet her advance was so adorable, so sexy, he ached for her in many ways. At his persistent stare she sat up and slid to the edge of the bed in front of him, wrapping her arms around his hips and rested her head against his belly.

“We’ve been through so much together, Ray. I think it’s time we share some more happy memorable moments together.”

She slowly placed her hand over the front of the towel where she cupped the hard bulge, grazing the outlines of his length with her fingertips. 

He took a deep breath at the sensations and closed his eyes, trying to control the raging arousal that flowed through his body. 

“I need your help to replace the awful images with nicer ones. Help me to discover how good it can be. Show me how, Ray.”

She peeled away the towel and let it drop to the floor. 

His heart pounded wildly as he watched her slender fingers reach out and wrap around him. She stroked up and down once, twice before she leaned in. Her lips hovered an inch above him and he felt her breath warm and soft on his skin.

“Lizzie …” 

His voice rasped in his throat and all reasonable thoughts left his mind. 

She kissed the bulbous head, then trailed more kisses up and down his long thick shaft. He buried his hands in her hair and released a loud groan, when she opened her mouth and let her tongue swirl around the tip.

He tasted so different and so much better, clean and just a little salty. His unique bodily scent, masculine and spicy, turned her on and prompted her to close her lips tightly around him and suck him fully into her mouth.

The warm wetness and the suction made him cry out. Exquisite agony battled unbearable pleasure leaving him uninhibited until he throbbed and twitched. 

He caressed her face with his hands while she began to suck him, his whole world narrowed to the sensations of her mouth around him. Her soft fingers of one hand gently fisted him at the base while the fingers of her other hand caressed and kneaded his taut sac. 

He was pulled to the brink in mere seconds and it took all his strength to refrain from pushing into her deeper and faster. 

“God, Lizzie.”

He gasped and panted for breath. He was so close he knew he probably should pull away, but as if reading his mind, she gripped him tighter instead, intensified her ministrations, letting instinct guide her.

It had never felt this good, this intense, this amazing. His body pulsed and he fought his release with all his might, in order to enjoy it a while longer, but it was no use. He couldn’t hold it any longer and shouted out his release. 

Raymond erupted heavily into her mouth and she swallowed it all without hesitation, kept sucking him until she was sure he was done. Aftershocks made him shudder as he struggled to remain standing. 

Liz pulled him onto the bed with her and nestled against his chest. He was unable to talk for long moments, so he just held her close and buried his face into her neck until he calmed down.

“Lizzie?”

“Mmm?”

“Was it okay for you?”

He searched her eyes for disgust or regret but found none. She smiled at him, then laughed.

“I really enjoyed driving you crazy, Ray.”

“Did you?”

Raymond rolled them around until he was on top of her, braced himself on his hands, then playfully pinned her down with the rest of his body, laughing with her.

“My revenge will be terrible.”

“Oh, I can’t wait!”

She giggled and looked up at him, then reached out and cupped his cheeks in both hands, suddenly serious. 

“Do you have any idea how deeply in love I am with you, Ray?”

Her words reverberated in his ears, caressed his heart and tickled his brain. He closed his eyes for a moment to contain the raw emotions that threatened to make him cry. 

“Make love to me, Ray. Be my first.”

His eyes flew open and he saw in her blue eyes that she meant it.

“Are you sure, Lizzie?”

“Yes”, she whispered before she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to pull him down for a passionate kiss.

He responded immediately, tried to put all the longing and desire he felt for her into the long deep kiss.

He pulled back and left a trail of hot, moist kisses down her chin, her throat and the valley between her breasts. Reaching around her back, he opened her bra, pulled the straps off her arms and slowly removed the delicate piece of fabric to free her breasts. He worshipped them, one at a time, sucking her nipples, playing with them with his tongue, lips and teeth until the sound of her moans drove him wild.

His hand slipped down her body and nudged her legs apart. Both of them gasped when he cupped her mound.

“You’re soaking wet, sweetheart.”

Her arousal triggered his own and he felt himself harden again. He moved his hand back and forth over the wet material of her silk panties, then pushed the cloth away. His fingertips dipped between her soft folds, massaging them, spreading the wetness and creating even more, before he attempted to go any further. 

“You trust me, don’t you?” he asked her softly as he stripped off her panties at last, his hands slightly shaking with tension. 

“Could it be that you’re even more nervous than me?” 

“Probably … I just don’t want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

“You won’t.”

"We can stop at any time…I won’t be upset.”

She smiled at his care.

I trust you … completely, Ray.”

Releasing a relieved sigh, Raymond resumed building her pleasure with kisses and caresses. Moving down, he settled between her thighs, gradually lowering his face, lightly pressing his lips to her warm abdomen. His tongue searched and found her clit, teasing her until she moaned continuously.

“God, please stop.”

It took all her strength to tug his head away from her.

“I want you to be inside me when I come, please Ray.”

He smiled knowingly: “Of course.”

Raymond rubbed his hard length against her wet folds, coating himself thoroughly with her juices before he moved into position above her. She spread her legs wide, inviting him and he kissed her one more time, then locked his eyes with hers.

"I love you, Lizzie... more than I could ever imagine loving anyone again.”

With that he carefully entered her, the velvet tip pushing in slowly and gently, pausing, waiting, then pushing further. He watched her closely, his eyes studying her face for any distress and discomfort and sure enough her eyes widened as she gasped and tensed beneath him at the piercing sting. 

He paused moving forward, he knew he was big and she was so tight and he waited for the signs that her body was beginning to accommodate him.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t be. I’m not. 

“Please…don’t stop. I want this. I want you, Ray.”

He showered her face with feather light kisses and tender touches. She moaned at his gentleness, wanting more, needing more, and she pushed her hips harder against his. He cupped her cheek, teasing her lips with his. 

“Easy. Take it easy.”

“No.” She curled her fingers into his shoulders.

“It doesn’t hurt. Please, Ray, please move.”

Raymond started to move cautiously within her, thrusting and withdrawing slowly. He pressed into her, burying himself deeper and deeper, gradually filling her completely. She welcomed him, taking him, holding him, wanting him deeper still.

He loved her in a slow and rhythmic manner and there were no words to describe the feeling of having him slide in and out, claiming her body over and over with every thrust. All the time he murmured her name, told her how lovely she was, what she was doing to him, what she was making him feel.

“I-I’m getting closer.” She moaned, rocking her hips faster and harder to meet him.

His thickness was stretching her open and filling her completely. He brushed along sensitive nerves and spots she never knew they existed and she stumbled inexorably into completion.

She gripped and squeezed him with a desperate need as convulsions rocked her, her whole body quivering with trembling waves of intense pleasure. 

Ray tried to hold back as long as he could but watching, feeling and hearing Liz in the throes of her powerful orgasm was more than he could take.  
He cried out, making unstoppable guttural noises as he pulsed inside her sweet body.

They collapsed in unison, her body soft against his, tremors wracking them both as their hearts raced together. He was still inside her; he couldn’t bear to pull out just yet.  
He held her close until their heavy breathing subsided and he eventually slipped out on his own. 

Raymond reached for the towel beside the bed and gently wiped away their mixed fluids from between her thighs. A gesture so loving she struggled not to burst into tears from all the overwhelming feelings.

Laying side by side then, facing each other, he took her hand and kissed each of her fingers.

“You ok?” he asked after a while.

“Yes,” she mumbled. Her head still reeled from the mind-blowing experience.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

His soft eyes were questioning and filled with love.

“I’m fine,” she assured and snuggled closer against him. “You felt wonderful, Ray.”

Exhausted they both fell into peacefully slumber. 

#####

He woke up next morning to the feeling of Liz impaling herself hard and deep onto his morning erection. She gave a satisfied grunt when he filled her completely. 

“I want to try it this way, Ray.”

His amused chuckle died in his throat when she raised herself slowly, relishing every inch of him as he slid through her tight wet channel. She shifted a little until he hit her just right. And then she couldn’t stop, plunging up and down relentlessly and he rocked his hips, thrusting up into her as she moved. 

She searched for his hands and they intertwined fingers. Moaning in unison their eyes met and everything else was fading away. It was just them, their connection, their love and their all-consuming mutual passion. 

Liz dropped onto his chest, her head on his shoulder. He held her securely in his arms for a long time, not willing to let her go. But they both knew there was still one person left standing in the way of complete happiness – Sam. 

They needed to talk and it couldn’t be delayed any more. 

#####

They found Sam in the garage, angrily cleaning the shelves. Liz knew from experience that he practiced this kind of activity only when he was upset. She let go of Ray’s hand and carefully walked ahead, ready to face the music.

“Ahhh, the lambs arrive to the slaughter at last”, Sam snarled and looked up, watching them step closer reluctantly. 

“Have you two finally decided to enlighten me on recent events, or what do I owe the honor?” 

“Dad …”, Liz pleaded, but Sam interrupted. “How could you even assume that I wouldn’t notice, that I wouldn’t worry, despite all your useless attempts to keep me in the dark.”

“Tom turned out to be the wrong man to love and when I rejected him, he didn’t take it so well,” Liz explained. “He hurt and hit me but I managed to get away in time before he had the chance to rape me. Ray took care of me afterwards, I was too embarrassed to face you and I didn’t want you to worry about me. 

“I’m your father, Lizzie. I’m here for you whatever happens.”

“I know, but I never wanted to burden you with any of this, dad.

“I even refused to report Tom, but when he provoked Ray, Ray beat him up to gain justice for me. When Ray was arrested for the assault on Tom, I finally reported him and eventually made a deal with Tom’s lawyer, who was also his father, to drop both cases and have Ray released.” 

“That’s all well and good; yet it still doesn’t explain the secrecy from both of you and why you thought you had to keep me out of the loop. Also, how come Raymond ran into Tom in the first place? I can’t help it, but somehow I feel there's more to the story than what you're telling me."

Raymond stepped up and nervously cleared his throat.

“That’s because I fell in love with your daughter, Sam. We’ve been seeing each other for a while.”

There was a long pause, Sam looked from one to the other, then watched how Liz took Ray’s hand in silent confirmation. 

“I was wondering when you were going to tell me,” Sam finally said. “The way you two have looked at each other lately, especially all that tension after your dry run …” 

Sam shook his head in defeat and caved in. 

“Well, I guess it was bound to happen. For as long as I can remember, you’ve always had a weak spot for her, Ray. She always had you wrapped around her little finger.” 

Liz teared up at Sam’s words and if there was one thing that Sam couldn’t stand at all, it was his daughter’s tears. It broke his heart. She never should be hurting, especially not for being in love.

Sam put away the cleaning rag and approached her when thick tears ran down her cheek. 

“Come here, butterball,” he called out and Liz instantly threw herself into his waiting arms.” 

“I’m sorry we didn’t trust you, dad,” she sniffled against his chest. 

“It’s all right… and to be honest, I really can’t imagine a better man for you Lizzie, other than Ray.”

Sam looked over the shoulder of his crying daughter directly into Raymond’s eyes, who was close to tears himself at this unexpected approval. 

##### 

Epilogue:

7 years later

Sam sat in the garage office, gazing at the various-sized picture frames covering the wall above the desk. There was a photo of Liz’s college graduation day. One with Liz standing on the platform of a construction rig, wearing a yellow helmet and posing in front of the huge offshore wind park. 

The next picture was from Liz and Ray’s wedding day. Then baby Todd sitting in the red toolbox in the garage holding a wrench. 

One of the new employee Dembe on his first day. 

One picture of Sam in a hospital bed after surviving a heart attack. And one picture of Sam and a woman named Kate.

Kate Kaplan was hired as a housekeeper after Sam’s heart attack, but very soon she not only took care of the house, but of Sam too.

“Dad, are you ready?”

Liz burst into the office, catching Sam glancing at the pictures.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

She approached him and he got up from the chair to face her. She went to adjust his tie and fixed his collar, then ran her fingers down his sleeves to take his hands in hers.

“I’m just a little nervous I guess,” Sam laughed. “It’s been a while.”

“I’m so happy for the both of you, dad. You kept her waiting long enough. She loves you, you know?”

“Yes I know. I haven’t felt this way since your mom and I were married, butterball."

“Ray deserved to be happy again after all these years and so do you, dad. So do you.”

Sam pulled her into a tight hug, close to tears. 

“I hate to interrupt this moment, but Kate is waiting. We’re running late.”

Raymond had entered the office and Sam and Liz separated. He wrapped his arm around Liz’ waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. A shiver ran down her spine at the touch. Even after all these years the effect that man had on her were still so intense and all-consuming, just like that very first day.

“Have you told him yet?” Ray whispered into her ear.

“Told me what?”

“Ray, it’s supposed to be his big day, not mine.”

“Told me what?”

“I’m pregnant again, dad.”

Sam hugged them both instantly.

“Oh, wow. Congratulations!”

They stood like that for a few endless long moments, joy washed through them in warm waves of life-giving happiness.

“Let’s go. Someone is waiting to walk down the aisle with me.”

Liz took Sam’s hand and dragged him out of the office. Ray turned off the lights and followed them - for just another day in paradise.

 

The End :)


End file.
